


Double Exposure

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Photography, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is looking for a good present for Mikey for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> For the mini-kink bingo square "Begging". Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Courtney walked into the space and stopped dead. “I am _never_ taking a job because of Pete Wentz again.”

There was a laugh from behind a red Chinese screen with block-print dragons and golden samurai dark against the fabric. “I wish I had a dollar for every time I’ve heard those words. And five bucks for every time I’ve heard it from someone more than once.”

“Oh.” Courtney blushed and tucked her hair back behind her ear. She wasn’t quite used to it short yet, but it was more from habit than need anyway. “Um. Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was here. I’m Courtney? Your photographer.”

“I figured.” The shadow behind the silk screen shifted and then a woman walked out. She had dark hair to her mid –back and a chest tattoo, her right arm on fire with color. Her eyes were ringed with dark eyeliner and her lips were the palest pink, shimmering with something in the light. “I’m Alicia Way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Courtney set her tripod on the floor, her bag alongside it. “Is there more set-up you want to do?”

“Just your lights.”

“Great. I’ll grab the stuff out of the car and we can get started.” Courtney stuffed her hands in her pockets, jingling her keys. “Pete said this was a private matter?”

“Yeah. A present for my husband.”

“This isn’t my normal line of work. I mean, commercial photography is. Boudoir photography is a different thing altogether. I’m more portfolio and real life shots.”

Alicia shrugged. “I want someone I can trust. Pete says I can trust you, and I trust anyone Pete says is worth it.”

“He has trust issues.”

“Which means you’re all right.” Alicia nodded back toward the screen. “You did get my email, right? About what I want.”

“Yeah. I did. I assumed there would be more people here.”

“There are. They’re being polite.” Alicia frowned. “Do you need help with your equipment?”

“No, I’m good.” Courtney looked her over once more and nodded, taking in the sheer bodysuit Alicia was wearing, the dark hair between her thighs matted against it and her nipples hard and erect. She let her gaze drop to the thigh-high boots and nodded again. “Thanks.”

**

The shots weren’t difficult, though there was far more staging than Courtney was used to. The people Alicia had arranged were easily directed, all of them doing exactly what Courtney asked, though several looked askance until Alicia chimed in, her voice cool and sharp. Courtney kept moving, her focus on Alicia in the photos, letting the rest of the bodies become blurs and suggestions, a writhing mass surrounding her. She made sure to get the photos Alicia had asked for specifically, and then she let herself follow the flow of the shots, letting the shoot dictate what it wanted to be.

It was hard to resist the curve of flesh, the solid black of the riding crop. Leather against lace and skin laid bare, curves and cocks and cunts laid open. She shrugged off her leather jacket at some point, the heat in the windowless room oppressive even when she was down to her white t-shirt and jeans. Alicia moved with liquid grace, seeming to anticipate where Courtney wanted her, how she wanted her.

 _Fuck_ , Courtney thought. Because she did want her.

The session ended and Alicia kissed each of the participants goodbye before they disappeared into the adjoining room, presumably to get dressed. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on Alicia’s skin, damp lines in the sheer fabric beneath her breasts, at her crotch.

“I hope none of that made you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all.” Courtney began dismantling the lights, folding the silk umbrellas and unscrewing the bolts to fold them down. “I said it wasn’t my usual line of work, not that I wasn’t capable of dealing with it. If you’d like I can download everything to my laptop now and we can go through the prints, or we can get together another time.”

“I don’t think going through the prints is what you want.” Alicia stood in front of Courtney, one smooth eyebrow arched and her mouth curved in a slight smile. She flicked her wrist, the flat leather of the riding crop hitting Courtney squarely at the junction of her thighs. “Is it?”

“I…I’m sorry?” She swallowed hard, glancing down at the riding crop, following it to Alicia’s hand, her arm, and her shoulder, up to her face.

“I could make you sorry.” Alicia moved her wrist again, the riding crop meeting the denim again. “I think you’d like it.”

“I-” Courtney didn’t get any further, distracted as Alicia began rubbing the leather flap against her crotch. She shifted her stance, allowing room between her thighs, letting Alicia press it between her legs.

“Say ‘yes, Mistress.’”

Courtney didn’t speak, but she did manage a nod. Alicia laughed softly and brought the crop up along Courtney’s zipper to her t-shirt, sliding it up between her breasts until the leather came in contact with her chin.

“What was that, darling?”

“Y-yes.” Courtney licked her lips. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl. Now undress. You know what they say about all work and no play.”

Courtney shivered as Alicia walked away and shifted the remaining lights so that the center of the room was a pool of white. Courtney couldn’t help but watch, turning in a slow circle as Alicia made her way around the room. She picked up Courtney’s camera and glanced at her before aiming the lens her way.

“Undress, darling.”

Managing a jerky nod, Courtney tugged off her shirt, letting it fall onto the floor beside her. The hot room suddenly felt empty and cold, her nipples hardening as she unhooked her bra and let it fall as well. She fumbled with the belt, finally managing it, trying to ignore the snap and whir of the camera as Alicia took picture after picture. She was shaking by the time she managed to get her shoes off, tangled in her jeans as she stepped out of them, nothing left but socks and the dark slash of her red panties.

“I said undress, darling. I’m beginning to think you need a lesson in behavior.” Alicia’s voice held that same tone it had when she’d told the others what to do for Courtney, a kind of power that shivered along Courtney’s spine like a synapse firing through her nerves.

She tugged off her socks and then worked her fingers under the waistband of her panties, pushing them down off her hips.

“You have such lovely long legs.” Alicia took another picture then set the camera down, walking toward Courtney. “I bet you look lovely bent over things.”

Another shiver ran through Courtney and she shifted, feeling heat coiling between her legs. Alicia kept advancing, stopping in front of Courtney, barely a foot between them.

“Do you like to beg, darling?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you like it to hurt?”

“Y-yes. God, yes.”

“Good girl.” Alicia grasped the crop from where it dangled from her wrist and brought the leather strap up to slide down Courtney’s spine. “I think we’re going to get along very, very well.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Alicia’s laugh was lost in the slap of the crop as it hit Courtney solidly across the ass. She gasped in response and Alicia struck her again, lower this time, where the curve of her ass met her thigh. “Like that, darling?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Want more?”

“Y-yes.”

“On your knees, darling.”

Courtney sank down immediately, tilting her head to try to look at Alicia. She twisted slightly and then settled as Alicia came around in front of her and smiled down at her. Courtney felt more than saw the twitch of her wrist, but the sting of the leather against her cunt was still a surprise. She gasped roughly and shifted on her knees, spreading her legs more.

Alicia pressed the leather tongue, rubbing it over Courtney’s clit, the end of the handle itself making contact and causing Courtney’s body to jerk. Alicia pulled it away and then snapped it forward again and Courtney cried out this time. The pressure eased and Alicia lifted the crop, pressing the leather to Courtney’s mouth. “Got it all dirty, darling. Going to have to suck it clean.”

Courtney took it into her mouth, sucking at the supple leather. She kept her eyes on Alicia, even as she pulled the crop from between her lips. “Please, Mistress.”

“Please. I bet you don’t even know what you’re asking for, do you?” Alicia stepped forward and ran her hand through Courtney’s hair, fingers tangling in the damp strands. “Do you, darling?” She brought the toe of her boot to Courtney’s cunt, rubbing it against her clit. Courtney’s head fell back and Alicia held it there as she kept rubbing, sliding the boot further down and then back up, twisting her foot slightly so the seam of the toe caught on Courtney’s skin and hair, tugging on it.

The crop dangled from Alicia’s wrist, swaying and occasionally brushing Courtney’s ass. She tried to thrust forward with every touch, tried to get more friction from Alicia, losing track of time and herself as everything narrowed down to the swollen heat in her cunt, in the wet pressure of her orgasms. She started begging at some point, breathless words – _Mistress. Please. Oh god. Oh yes. More. Please. Mistress_ \- that Alicia ignored, continuing until Courtney was trying to pull away from the pressure, her cunt and thighs and the floor beneath her wet and slick.

“On your hands and knees, darling.” Alicia’s voice was a rough purr, and Courtney practically fell forward when Alicia’s fist relaxed in her hair. She caught herself on her arms, her face poised above Alicia’s boot, the surface wet and milky with Courtney’s orgasms. “Clean it up.”

Courtney started licking, sliding her tongue over the leather. She licked the top and sides of the toe, moving up further to the ankle before Alicia used her other foot to push Courtney back. She didn’t move as Alicia turned and moved away, though a shiver ran through her as she heard the camera again. She could only imagine how she looked, naked and sweaty and bowed down, hair falling forward so the back of her neck was exposed.

A sound brought her head up and Alicia set a metal folding chair directly in front of Courtney and then sat down. She spread her legs wide, the knee-high boots like a frame to the wet fabric of Alicia’s sheer body suit. She was perched on the edge of the chair, leaning back so her body was slightly arched. She rubbed one finger over the dark, damp hair and then turned her hand, curving her finger and beckoning Courtney forward.

Courtney crawled to her, moving between Alicia’s thighs. The sheer fabric was rough, reminding her of a cat’s tongue. She licked through it, pressing against Alicia’s clit, circling it and laying her tongue flat across it. She heard the sound of Alicia’s nails against the metal of the chair as she gripped it tighter. Courtney moaned low in her throat and pressed closer, the tip of her tongue pressing the material hard against Alicia’s skin as she licked down, teasing over the soft flesh and pressing hard against the slick wet staining the fabric.

Alicia groaned roughly and fisted her hand in Courtney’s hair again, pulling her closer. Courtney crept forward on her knees, sliding her hands beneath Alicia’s thighs and burying her face against Alicia’s cunt, nuzzling against Alicia’s clit as she tongued at her pussy, rubbing the rasp of fabric against her skin until the hot flood of Alicia’s orgasm coated the material and her tongue.

Courtney licked her clean, not stopping until Alicia brought her leg up to Courtney’s shoulder and pushed her back onto her heels. Alicia’s skin glowed with sweat as she worked the bodysuit off her shoulders and torso. She sighed roughly and raked her nails across her breasts, leaving paler lines behind in the perspiration. Her eyes moved to Courtney, and Courtney couldn’t even imagine what she saw, but if she looked anything like she felt, Alicia certainly got an impressive eyeful. “All right, darling?”

“Y-yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Alicia reached down next to her on the floor and picked up the camera, snapping a few more shots of Courtney before handing it back. “A few more of me, I think.”

Courtney’s hands shook at first, so she had to take more than a few to get any good results, but when she finally put the camera down, her head was somewhere she recognized, floating just below the surface of the pain and pleasure left from the riding crop and Alicia’s boot.

“Good girl.” Alicia stood up and walked toward the Chinese screen. “Our anniversary is next Friday. Bring your computer and the proofs to our house.” She stopped and looked back, raking her eyes over Courtney’s naked body as Courtney managed to stand. “I’ll make dinner. Plan to spend the night.”  



End file.
